A Leter Before My DeathBy Buffy Summers
by Mia Reso
Summary: Buffy dies after having a baby. 17 years later her daughter reads the leter and reflects on her mother and fathers relationship..for spuffy lovers....
1. Default Chapter

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 Papyrus;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red240\green0\blue169;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww10800\viewh13600\viewkind0  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf2 Disclaimer:I own nothing and i mean that litteraly\  
\  
\  
A letter to my child... Margaret Emma Joyce Summers October 10, 2004\  
\  
This is a letter to my daughter for the day before I died. I wanted you to know that I never wanted to leave you, but I really had no choice. i also want to you to know that I love you with all my heart. I'm writing this thinking of you and your father and of how much I love you both. I'm also writing this letter to tell you of a few things that your father probly has not told you about us, and to tell you of how me and your father met.\  
\  
First I should tell you that I am the slayer. The one girl in all the world chosen to defend the unknowing innocents from all that is evil, including vampires and assorted demons. The slayer is given enhanced abilities by the Powers That Be to complete her mission. I was told by my watcher, Giles, that no other slayer has lived as long as I have a good long ten years. Faith is coming close to that, she was called eight years ago. Techinicaly the legend goes:\  
\  
\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\qc  
  
\fs26 \cf2 As long as there have been demons, there has been the Slayer. \  
One girl in all the world, a Chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt\  
vampires and other deadly creatures, to find them where they gather and to\  
stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. \  
When one Slayer dies, the next is called and trained by the Watcher. \  
A Watcher serves by finding the next Slayer, leading her on her path. \  
It is the destiny of the Watcher to guide the Slayer.  
\fs32 \  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\fs24 \cf2 \  
Second of all your father is a vampire. Yes, I know what your thinking. "Was not she soposted to to kill those things". Yes I was going to 'dust' them , but your father did things that made me see him in a different way. Mainly he left Sunnydale just so he could find someway to get a soul. He told me that he did it so that me and your Aunt Dawn could be treated right.\  
\  
This leads me to how we actual met and i going to tell you because your father is not probly to inclined to say anything. When I was seventeen I was chosen by my school principle to host parent-teacher night, and as much as I tried to concentrate on that night and my french homework I still went bronzing. While i was there I noticed a very atractive guy watching me from the bar. Shortly after i first noticed him i went out on the dance floor with my friends, Xander and Willow. Even as i danced i could fell his eyes on me. I lost track of him for a few minuets and then he came back into my line of sight. He asked a girl not five feet from me if she had a cell phone to call 911 with. He said that there was some guy outside trying to bite a girl. And jus like a stupid idiot i ran out to dust whatever vamp that decide to ruin my night. As Soon as i had dusted that vamp i turned around to se him standing there. I asked him who he was and he said to wait till saturday night, in return i asked whay saturday night and her reaponded 'that is the night that i kill you'. He never realy got around to doing that did he. That thursday was actualy the day that i truely found out who he was. He was Spike, Willam the Bloody, sired by Angelous and the year 1880. That Thursday also happened to be partent-teacher night and he ended up trying to terrorize my school. Eventualy after i got all the adults out of the building, or thought i had, we fought. It was amazing , like dancing.. He almost got me that time but luckley my mom showed up and hit him over the head with an fire ax. \  
\  
Some nights later Spike and some of his lakeys vampnaped Angel, and well I had to go after him. I had alot of stress going for me that day. Kendra had just arived and she kept saying that she was better than me. But we still teemed togeather to fight spike and his goons. Togeathr we got Angel back and even better is that Spike got his legs crushed by a church organ that fell on him. That night I wondered to myself why we moves togeather so mych like liquid fire. It was almost like a dance. It was just a few nights later that i chose to give yp my virginity to Angel, and well he lost his soul, again. During the six monthes or so that Angel had no soul he managed to steal Spikes then girlfriend , Drusilla. After that, well actualy after his legs healed, Spike came to me and the Scoobies and offeed a truce between us. For that he would help us stop Angel from oppening Acathla, and to get his Dru back. He also promiced to take her and leave Sunnydale. Angel subusquently got his soul back courtsey of Willow,\  
\  
None of the people accept me and Angel saw Spike for a whole nother year. There was a small time were her appeared in the middle of the spring in the daylight none the less. He had the ring of amara. It alows a vampire to become mostly invernerable to everything including sunlight and stakes. We ended up fighting in the middle of the city park. Somehow i managed to get the ring away from him and I then sent it to Angel in L.A. A couple of monthes later he came back, and kidnaped Willow. Just so she could do a spell to make Dru fall back in love with him. She had left him for a chaos demon, all dripy and slimey. Eventualy Xander got himself kidnaped to and then Cordellia and Oz cought Willow and Xnader kissing. That broke it and Cordy accedentaly got impaled. She lived althoe. Spike then left again.\  
\  
In my second year of college Spike showed up again, and this time with a chip in his head. It was pit there bu a secret gverment organizaton withing the army called the Initiative. At that time i thought of him like a serial killer in prison. A little while after that my friend Willow did a ' be it my will' spell and made a with for me and spike to be marred. For two hours we grossed out the rest of the group by making out and talking about getting married. At that time I did not know that he would eventualy become your father. This was even before i found out that he wa sin love with me. Eventualy Willow un-willed her wills. I did knotice that Spike was a very good kisser. \  
\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
\cf2 \  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
\cf2 \  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
} 


	2. Part 2

Sometimes I couldent see why Drusilla left him but im glad that she did. I also see why she stayed   
with him for a century.  
  
Shortly after that I started to have dreams of me and Spike watching a little girl with light brown  
hair and the brightest deep blue eyes that I have ever seen. The girl was playing with a little dog  
right in the middle of the day. That was about the time that your aunt Dawn told me that Spike was totaly  
head over heals for me. At that time i dident pay much attention to it, other than telling him that he   
was beneith me. Which I knew wasent true. I told him that i cold not love a soulless demon like him.  
And then I died again. I did it to stop the evil hell god Glory, and to save Dawn.  
  
While I was in heaven the powers that be told me that all my friends were crying for me, but none  
more than Spike. They also told me that the witch would try and revive me. Just 146 days later I   
found myself trying to claw my way out of a coffin, and through the earth. A few days later Dawn   
told me that Spike protected her all summer long, and even went as far as to live in the house  
to be there for her. She told me that the two of them sat on the couch and cryed about me. Less   
than a week later your father started a fight with me and we were both suprised that he could   
actualy hit me back. It seeme to be that when Willow brought me back some demon DNA got mixed in   
with mine. But, well needless to say we had a rather big fight that night. Though it did'ent   
exactly end that way. That was the first time that we had sex, that night. It was hard, roughf, and   
vicious whild being soft, loving and sweet at the same time. That same act happen for well over the  
next six months. In the spring of 2002 I tried to break it of but i guess something in him just   
snaped and he tryed to rape me. I did kick him awa so he never realy got that far. He did realize   
that he was hurting me, something he promiced he would never do.  
  
After that he just disapeared. I dident find out what hapened till after he came back. Little  
by little he told me that he had gone to africa to get the chip removed but instead after passing   
the demons trials he was blessed with a soul. He had his soul. When he had come back I found him in  
the basement of the new high school. After seein how he looked I realized how much I cared about him.  
He looked so messed up and sad. At that time I knew I loved him. Later that night I went back and told  
him how I felt, and brought him home, and got Spike all fixed up every cut, bruse, and bump.   
  
It's only been a couple years since then and while I was pregnant with you I found out that I had  
a brain tumor. It was one just like my mothers. I was told me that I dident have long to live. Less   
than six months, which gave me enough time for you to be born. And for the last four months its just   
been the three of us. Our own little movie.  
  
I have been in the hospital for over a week and I get the fealing that I dont have much longer to  
live. I wanted you to know that I love you and realy dident want to leave you, But I know that I   
Left you in good hands even if they were that of a Vampire, a Witch, and a Key.  
  
Tell your father that I love him much.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
  
P.S. I'm always here by your side  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen year old Elizabeth Summers finished reading her mothers letter with tears in her eyes.  
She had just found the leter containing her mothers last words, a letter of love. With a sniffel  
and a weipe of the hand to her eyes, she pullde on her sneekers and left her roon. A walk down   
the stairs and puling on a sweetshirt, she turned to her father and asked..  
  
"Are you ready to go"  
  
"Course bit, Whenever your ready"  
  
Then Elizabeth and her father walked out ther front door of 1630 Revello Dr. and headed twards a   
cemetary ready to patroll. Neither knoticed the spirit of the small blond wiman with tears in her   
eyes..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now the disclamers....i own nothing and i mean it.... 


End file.
